Take Me Baby
by bandgeek4evz
Summary: PreRENT. Maureen is attending a community college and loves going to all kinds of parties. Joanne is attending Harvard but when her roommate drags her to a college party she meets up with a certain drama queen. Review, please!
1. Chapter 1

Maureen Johnson had just started her first year of college at a community college and she already absolutely all of the high school drama and judgmental people. Of course there were judgmental people in college as well but at least now she also had people who she could relate to. In high school Maureen had automatically been deemed as an outcast when people discovered she was bisexual. But now that she was in college she knew lots of gays, lesbians, and bisexuals. Even most of the straight people accepted her sexuality. That was Maureen's favorite thing about college. Finally fitting in. Her second favorite thing about college was the parties. Sure, Maureen was only attending a community college but the parties were still pretty hardcore. There were endless amounts of booze and weed and, Maureen's favorite, endless amounts of gorgeous girls.

She was finally getting her chance to experiment with the same sex at these parties. Yes, it was true that she had known she was bisexual back in high school but in her small town all of the other girls were straight. So now she was making up for that by experimenting with a new girl at pretty much every single party. It never evolved into anything more than making out. Sometime it went as far as sex but her relationships with these girls never escalated to an emotional level. She liked it that way though. Unless someone with an amazing personality came along, she wasn't interested in an emotional relationship.

There was a huge party she was getting ready for tonight and it was a big one. There were even people from actual universities coming so Maureen was convinced it would be the best party to date. She had to make sure she looked her best. She imagined there would be tons of hot girls there so she was hoping to get lucky tonight.

She went into her closet and pulled out her tight, black leather pants and tight white baby tee that read 'FLIRT' across the chest in big, bold, black lettering. She quickly put the clothing on, making sure it all fit snuggly around her body so that her flattering curves could be shown off. Then she did her hair and make up. She just put a little gel in her hair and let her dark brunette curls flow down her back freely. For make up she applied black eyeliner, black mascara and of course, her signature red lipstick. She gave herself one final glance and smiled, very pleased with the way she looked. She pulled on her black boots and then hurried out the door, excited to get to the big party.

---

Joann Jefferson had also just begun her first year of college at Harvard University but she was not out partying every night. She stayed up late studying and basically just strived to be a perfect student. She was currently extremely stressed out because had a very important United States government exam the next day. She had been studying for two weeks already so obviously she was prepared but she was just being anal retentive as always.

Her roommate, Abby, had become pretty good friends with Joanne and she was worried about the way Joanne had become a walking U.S government textbook. She just randomly started spitting out facts about presidents and Abby thought it was a little strange. It seemed like Joanne's brain was going to explode at any second. 

The next time Joanne started reciting something from her U.S government book, Abby stopped her.

"Joanne, stop," she said and let out an exasperated sigh. "All you've been doing for weeks is reciting this textbook! Come on, you need to get out. We're going to a party."

Joanne couldn't believe that her roommate actually expected her to go to a party when she had a huge exam the next day! Joanne simply was not a party girl. She hated loud music, she found beer to be completely revolting, and she absolutely hated the messy atmosphere. 

"Abby are you crazy? Do you WANT me to fail? I cannot be out partying! I need to study!" Joanne practically shouted at her roommate because she was so shocked at Abby's suggestion.

"Joanne, you aren't going to fail. You've studied enough for your entire class. If you study anymore you are seriously going to have a melt down," she told her before pausing for a moment and letting a sly grin creep onto her face. "Besides…there should be some good looking ladies there. You know, the kind you love with the creamy skin, nice curves, and dark brown hair," she said, desperately trying to persuade Joanne to go to the party.

Joanne bit her lip to prevent a smile from crossing her face. When Abby started talking about the girls that would be there. She hadn't exactly found any girls at Harvard. Since it was more of a conservative school nearly everyone was straight but most people at least approved of her orientation. And if they didn't then she just ignored them. She didn't need ignorant people like that in her life.

"Alright, I'll go," she said, finally caving in. "But if I don't find any incredibly attractive girls there then I'm out of there because I hate parties. Other than the ladies of course."

Abby smiled widely when she got Joanne to say she would come. Sure, she had wanted to get Joanne to relax for at least one night but there was also a guy there that Abby had been wanting to meet up with. So I guess you could say she had an ulterior motive but she still had Joanne's best interest in mind.

"Yay! This is so great, Joanne. You're going to have a blast and meet the girl of your dreams. I just know it. And it will be all thanks to me! But we should get going now. The party is at a community college. It's a little far away."


	2. Chapter 2

Joanne and Abby arrived at the party which ended up being in a completely different state! As soon as Joanne realized they weren't even in the same state anymore she immediately began freaking out. Abby managed to calm her down though. She convinced Joanne that this was all for her own good and that kept her quiet at least until they got to the party.

As soon as Abby got out of the car she headed straight towards the guy she had been wanting to see and hugged him, forgetting all about Joanne. Now that Abby had left her side, Joanne felt so alone amongst all of the people around her. She had no idea who anyone was and she wasn't outgoing enough to just start chatting people up.

She walked into the building where the party was and immediately she was overwhelmed by ridiculously loud music and the disgusting scent of alcohol. She wanted to go home right then but she knew she couldn't just strand Abby in an entirely different state. So instead she found an unoccupied couch and sat down, disgusted at how everyone was making out or even doing more than that. And people wondered why she didn't like coming to college parties.

Just as Joanne sat down on the couch, Maureen entered the party. She strutted through the room with all of the confidence in the world and grabbed herself a beer and then let her eyes roam around the room, searching for someone to flirt with. Preferably a girl so she could experiment. She might even end up liking girls more than guys. Who knew what could happen with Maureen Johnson?

Finally Maureen's eyes rested on Joanne. She instantly thought she was an incredibly beautiful woman. A little geeky and a little low on the confidence but still very beautiful. With a little attention from Maureen the girl's confidence would sky rocket so it really wasn't a big deal to the diva.

She walked over to the couch and sat down next to the future lawyer. She quickly sipped her bear and then looked over at Joanne and smiled. 

"Hi!" She said cheerfully and also rather loudly so she could be heard over the blasting music. "I'm Maureen Johnson."

Joanne was a little surprised that someone had bothered introducing themselves to her. She wasn't exactly the life of the party. She wasn't drinking, she wasn't dancing, she wasn't making out, and she wasn't even trying to make conversation with anyone in the room. She just sat there looking bored to death. She was glad Maureen had introduced herself though. The woman was the most beautiful woman Joanne had ever seen. She loved all of the curves on her body and she was definitely digging the leather pants.

She couldn't help but to feel a little shy around her though. Joanne wasn't used to getting attention from gorgeous women. She was generally shy around people in general but even more so around girls that she was attracted to.

"Uhm, hi," she said shyly with a meek smile. "It's nice to meet you, Maureen. I'm Joanne Jefferson."

Maureen giggled when she noticed how shy Joanne was. She really was a cutie with how proper she talked and everything. Maureen imagined she went to a pretty good college because she came off as a smart, educated person but she wasn't sure. All she was sure of was that she was interested in the girl. At least for tonight anyway.

"It's nice to meet you too, Joanne," she said as she flashed a flirtatious smile towards the girl and rested her hand on her thigh.

Sure, she still didn't know if Joanne was into girls yet and she was already putting the moves on her but if she was straight she would pull away or something. And so far Joanne definitely wasn't pulling away. She actually seemed to be enjoying herself. Maureen didn't blame her. Most people did enjoy themselves when she was flirting with them.

Joanne looked down at Maureen's small hand on her thigh and smiled a bit. All of a sudden she was glad that Abby had dragged her to this party. She felt butterflies swarming her stomach and everything. God, this girl had a spell on her or something. She had known her for like five minutes and she was already melting in the girl's hands.

The two women spent the rest of the night talking and getting to know each other. Surprisingly they didn't end up making out or even doing more than that. It was definitely a change of pace for Maureen but Joanne was different than all of the other girls she had met and fooled around with. She was actually starting to like Joanne for more than just her looks and her body. Weird, right?

Joanne was feeling the exact same way though. She hadn't had feelings like this for someone in a long time. Maureen was definitely a special girl. She was gorgeous, flirty, funny, and everything else Joanne loved about women. The exam she had the next day had completely disappeared from her mind and she was only thinking about Maureen until Abby came running over to her in tears.

"Joanne, can we go back to Harvard now?" She asked through her tears. "I went to get a drink and I caught Matt with another girl when I came back. I really don't want to be here anymore."

Joanne stood up and gave her roommate a hug. She wasn't exactly sure who Matt was but she assumed it was the guy she had come all the way here to meet up with. It really was a cruel thing for a guy to do but usually that's what guys did. That is exactly why Joanne only went for girls.

"Yeah, we can leave. You can go ahead and go get in the car while I say goodbye to this girl over here. I will meet you in the car in a few minutes," she told her before turning back to Maureen.

"I have to go," she told her with a sigh. She honestly didn't want to leave. She wanted to spend the entire night with Maureen but she had to take care of Abby. She knew her roommate would do the same thing for her. "I really had fun talking to you tonight though. You're an amazing girl," she said, leaning forward and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Maureen smiled at Joanne when she pulled back from the kiss. She had definitely felt sparks between them. She wished Joanne didn't have to leave. They could have had so much fun together but she thought it was sweet how she cared a lot about her roommate. That meant she would probably make a good girlfriend. Wait, did Maureen Johnson just say _girlfriend?_ The girl who was most afraid of commitment was actually thinking about a relationship? Now that was weird.

"Wait," Maureen said when Joanne started to walk away. "Here's my number. Call me and we can meet up sometime. I thought you were really amazing too," she told her as she pulled a pen out of her purse and scribbled her number on Joanne's hand. "See you later, cutie."

Joanne smiled at the diva and waved goodbye before hurrying back to the car with Abby. She had actually had a fantastic time at the party. She didn't think that would have happened but she also didn't think she would be meeting the perfect girl there either. She couldn't wait to call Maureen and see her again hopefully later in the week. Sure they were in different states but the drive between them wasn't all that far. 


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks had gone by since the party and still, all Joanne could think about was Maureen. She hadn't called her yet though. A part of her was afraid to. She was scared that when she met up with Maureen again, her crush might see that she wasn't as great as she originally thought. Maureen had liked her so much when they met and she just didn't want to find out it was a fluke or something. She looked at the phone number during all of her free time. She even dialed it into the phone a couple of times but she was never brave enough to press the call button.

When she wasn't thinking about Maureen she was studying but not as intently as she used to. Even if her thoughts weren't fully concentrated on the gorgeous diva, she was still in her background thoughts. It was safe to say Joanne was obsessed with her but not in a stalkerish way. She was more…fascinated by her than anything else. She was fascinated by the way the girl had walked through the room and all eyes were immediately drawn to her. She had never met someone who had such a great presence before.

Joanne also spent some of her time helping Abby find a great guy. Ever since she had caught Matt with some other girl at the party she had been sulking around. She wasn't really herself and Joanne wanted her roommate to be as happy as possible. It took her a while but she finally found a guy on campus that was attractive but also had an amazing personality. He was an art major and Abby definitely liked him. As she got to know this guy Matt disappeared from her mind more and more.

On Saturday Joanne had absolutely nothing to do. Abby was out with John, the art major, and the future lawyer had no homework or studying to do for the first time in ages. She took the piece of paper with Maureen's number on it and stared at it for about five minutes before telling herself how ridiculous she was being. She just needed to call the girl. Maureen had given her the number for a reason, right?

Finally a wave of bravery came over Joanne and she just picked up the phone, quickly dialed it, and pressed call before she could chicken out. She felt her palms begin to get all sweaty when she heard the phone ringing. Her stomach was churning. She felt like she was about to throw up. It had been three rings and she was just about to hang up to put herself out of this misery but then she heard a cheerful voice answer the phone.

"Hello?" Maureen answered, her voice full of hope.

Maureen had been anxiously awaiting a call from Joanne for weeks now. She thought the girl would call her within a day of the party because that's what everyone did. They were always so into Maureen that they couldn't resist her for too long. She found it flattering but also a bit annoying at times. Of course when she actually wanted someone to call quickly they didn't but maybe that was why she liked Joanne so much. She was different from other people. Maureen hadn't even been able to hook up with other people at the parties because her mind had honestly been focused on Joanne quite a lot.

"Hi, Maureen. This is Joanne. You know, the girl from the party a couple of weeks ago?" 

She was a bit scared that she might not even remember her. Maureen had sort of come off as a party girl so there had probably been to tons of parties since the one she had met her at. She had probably already met someone else and Joanne was just too late.

"Hi, Joanne!" She greeted the girl happily. Finally the call she had been waiting for. She was hearing the voice she already loved so much and hopefully soon she would get to see that beautiful face again.

Joanne's heart started beating vigorously when she heard Maureen say her name. She sounded so happy to be hearing from her so she knew the drama queen had not forgotten about her. Maybe she had been just as obsessed with Joanne as Joanne had been with her. 

"I'm sorry it took me so long to call. I didn't forget about you," she told her. That was definitely the truth. How could anyone let Maureen slip their mind? "I've just been kind of busy lately. I'm still interested in getting together sometime though. I'm completely free today so if you're not doing anything I thought we could meet up? It'd be nice to see you."

"That actually sounds fantastic. I had a few things that I had to do earlier but I don't have anything else to do today. I'll drive up there to meet you. You came all the way down here for the party so I'll come this time. I know where Harvard's at so just meet me at the student union. I can't wait to see you," Maureen said with a grin. She was beyond happy about meeting up with Joanne today.

"Okay, Maureen. I will see you soon," Joanne said before hanging up the phone.

After she hung up she screamed loudly and jumped up and down a little bit. She was so excited but soon she stopped jumping around because she felt a like a silly little school girl. Little did she know Maureen was doing the exact same thing a couple hundred miles away. 

A few hours later Joanne decided to head to the student union to meet Maureen. She figured she would be arriving soon and she didn't want to make her wait any longer than necessary. She intended on taking full advantage of every second they had together. She wanted Maureen to enjoy their first real date, if you could call it that, just as much as she had enjoyed the party they had met at.

As soon as she walked into the student union her eyes immediately went to Maureen. It was like she had sensed her presence as soon as she stepped foot inside. Everyone else knew Maureen was there too, obviously. Every single person's eyes were glued to her and to be honest, it made Joanne a tad bit jealous. She swiftly walked over to where Maureen was and wrapped her arms around the slender woman, hugging her gently. When she pulled away she looked into Maureen's green eyes, almost getting lost in them, and just smiled at her. She was so happy to have her there right now. She had missed her even more than she originally realized.

Maureen was just as happy to see Joanne. The girl was even more beautiful than she remembered. She wasn't her usual type but maybe that's what she liked. Maybe it was time for her to go for someone different, someone who would challenge her.

"Hi Joanne," she said with her flirtatious smile. "Do you want to go get something to eat off campus or do you want to show me around your campus or something?" She asked her.

Joanne nodded. "Yeah, we can do something else besides standing here and staring at each other," she said with a giggle. "I'll take you to get something to eat off campus. What kind of food do you like?"

"Uhmmm, I'll eat pretty much anything. But how about we go for Chinese? I haven't had Chinese food in a long time. And I'll even share my food with you as long as you promise to share with me," she said with a wink.

Joanne bit down gently on her lip to prevent a goofy smile from forming on her face. She didn't want Maureen to think she was crazy or something but she really could not help it. This girl had some kind of effect on her. It was unbelievable.

"That sounds great. I'll drive us to the closest Chinese place," she told her as she grabbed the diva's hand and laced their fingers together as they walked out of the student union together.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is a little shorter and not too much happens but I'm planning some drama for the next two chapters. J

"So you're single?" Joanne asked curiously as they sat back in her dorm eating their Chinese food. She knew Maureen had been flirting but she had seen people flirt before when they were taken. She just wanted to make sure she wasn't getting involved with someone who would only cause her heartbreak in the end. She also found it rather hard to believe that someone as amazing and gorgeous as Maureen was single.

"Yeah, I am," she said with a smile as she finished off her shrimp fried rice. She had Joanne had only been talking this entire time. Mostly Joanne had been asking her questions and she didn't have a problem answering them but she was beginning to get a little bored with just talking. She was just so attracted to Joanne and all they had shared was that one little kiss a few weeks ago. She knew she wouldn't be able to control herself for very much longer.

She pushed her food off to the side and smiled happily when she saw Joanne had finished hers off too. She could see Joanne was about to open her mouth again to ask another question so she just leaned in and kissed her to stop anymore questions. This kiss was much different than the kiss at the party. It was long and passionate. It absolutely took Joanne's breath away. She had never experienced a kiss with this much passion and lust in it. It was simply amazing.

When she pulled away she was left speechless. What did someone say after a kiss like that? She was confident that anything she said would be insignificant compared to that kiss. The only good way she could think to respond was to kiss her back so she did and she deepened this kiss even more by sliding her tongue inside of Maureen's mouth and having a wrestling match with their tongues.

This time Maureen pulled back so she could get some air but she had a huge smile pasted on her face. Waiting to kiss Joanne had definitely been worth it. She had the most amazing lips she had ever kissed and that was saying a lot since Maureen kissed everyone and their mom.

Joanne went to kiss her again after a few moments but then her roommate entered the room and she quickly pulled back. She knew Abby wasn't a homophobe but she also knew it made her uncomfortable to see her kissing other girls. She had agreed not to do it in front of her and she intended on keeping up her end of the bargain even though she did have a girlfriend type person now.

"Oh, hey, Abby," she said with a smile as she quickly stood up and began cleaning up the food on the table. She threw the Chinese cartons away and made small talk with Abby for a few minutes before the girl headed off to her room.

Joanne took her seat next to Maureen again and wrapped her arm around her, making herself comfortable in the girl's arms. She looked up at her with a faint smile on her face. Right now she was just so genuinely happy to have Maureen but it scared her a little bit too. She had never been in a real relationship before and she had definitely never liked someone as much as she liked the drama queen. It was all new for her and she just didn't want to end up getting hurt or screwing things up in the end. She didn't even know if she and Maureen were in an actual relationship yet. They hadn't really talked about it yet.

"Maureen, what exactly are we?" She asked curiously. "Are you my…girlfriend or do you not want to be in a relationship?" She asked her, feeling her stomach churning with nerves as she awaited an answer. She hoped Maureen would say they were dating now because she didn't do the whole friends with benefits things. That just didn't fly with her.

"Well, I don't usually get involved in relationships because I'm not good at them. I usually just fool around with people but with you it's a lot more than that, Joanne. I'm definitely falling for your personality and not just your looks and that's never happened to me before. It's weird and a bit scary but I do like you a lot so if you want to be my girlfriend then I would be thrilled about it."

Joanne squealed a bit after hearing Maureen's response. She hugged her tightly and kissed her lips gently.

"I definitely want to be your girlfriend. It's going to be a little hard because we've both got school and we live far away from each other but we can try it and make it work. We can arrange to visit each other on days that we don't have class and things like that and I promise not to flirt with anyone on campus," she told her with a slight giggle. As if there was anyone on campus she would even be interested in.

Maureen smiled at her and made no comment about the flirting. She flirted with absolutely everyone and it wasn't exactly something she could control. It was just part of her personality and she wasn't going to promise no flirting to Joanne because she knew she would end up breaking the promise. She just hoped Joanne wouldn't get too angry if she ever found out about the flirting. Flirting and actually liking someone were two different things in her mind.

"Oh, shit, I've gotta get going, Joanne. I have a friend to meet up with but I'll call you either tonight or tomorrow to talk about when we'll get to see each other again. I'll miss you," she said with a smile before kissing her new girlfriend softly on the lips and leaving her dorm.

Joanne sighed happily and leaned against the couch. Her lips still felt tingly from the kissing she had been doing and she wanted to see Maureen again already. This was going to be hard for her. Her girlfriend had been gone for less than a minute and she already missed her. It was crazy how much she liked her and she just hoped this wouldn't end in heartbreak for her.


	5. Chapter 5

When Maureen left the Harvard campus it was true that she was going to meet up with a friend but that friend also happened to be one of her ex boyfriends. She didn't tell Joanne because she didn't want to make her insecure about anything. She didn't plan on doing anything with her ex because she was taken now. Sure, she had cheated before when she was taken but this was different. Or at least she wanted to make it be different. She liked Joanne a lot and didn't want to screw anything up between them. Too bad it was in her nature to flirt.

She went to the restaurant her and her ex had agreed to meet at. It was a cute little place but nothing romantic which made Maureen feel very relieved. She always seemed to flirt more in a romantic setting. As she sat there waiting for him she thought of questions she could ask him to keep his attention off of her. If he didn't make any suggestive remarks towards then she wouldn't be as tempted to flirt so she just needed to keep his mind busy with questions.

After waiting for about five minutes Maureen's ex, Rick, showed up. To her surprise he actually looked good which was not something she was hoping for. He must have gotten out of his drug phase and actually made something of himself. Oh crap. That made her realize why he had probably called her. When they broke up she told him to call her when he got control of his life and they would see what happened. He was ready to get back together with her just when she was getting involved with someone else. Wasn't that just her luck?

"Hey Rick," she greeted him with her infamous smile. "You look good."

She didn't know why she was being so friendly when it was just going to lead to flirting or even more. She couldn't help herself. When she was around people the flirting just happened. It wasn't something she did on purpose. She actually wished she could change that about herself sometimes but no matter how hard she tried to stop, she still remained a flirt.

"You look amazing as always, Maureen. Even more beautiful than the last time I saw you," he told her, giving her a hug before checking her out and letting his eyes linger on her ass.

She was used to that kind of attention and she usually liked it but now it was just making her feel awkward because right when she noticed his attention on her body her thoughts went to Joanne and she felt guilty. The future lawyer was so sweet and rather innocent. Maureen didn't want to hurt her because she knew it would be a lot of pain for Joanne. Something told her that she was her first girlfriend.

She quickly sat down and picked up a menu to hopefully make Rick's attention stay on her face and not her body parts.

"Maureen, the reason why I called you is because I have my act together. I've been clean for a while now and I miss you. I miss us. You were great for me and now that I'm clean I can be great for you too. I want us to get back together and I think you do too," he said with a smile as he took her hand into his own and began entwining their fingers together.

Maureen looked into his eyes as he spoke, remembering everything she loved about him. He truly was a new, improved version of the old Rick. Her mind flashed back to all the fun they had when they were dating and she giggled a bit. Those had been the good days. He was the guy she had went to senior prom with and it had been a blast. Almost as fun as all of the parties she went to now.

"Rick, I can't. I really can't get back together with you," she told him although part of her wanted to just so she could have all that fun again. "I'm seeing someone now."

Rick shook his head when she told him she was seeing something. It didn't bother him if he was seeing someone else or not. As long as part of her belonged to him he would be happy. That's how most people felt about Maureen. They would do anything to be with her just because of her amazing looks. She used to love that but now it was becoming an inconvenience. He was making it harder and harder for her to say no.

"I don't care if you're seeing someone. That's never stopped you before. Since when does Maureen Johnson see only one person at a time? You know you want to Maureen. We can have so much fun. Don't you remember our senior year together? It was the best," Rick told her, not giving up. He wouldn't give up either. He was very persistent.

Maureen thought about what he said and realized how true it was. She never dated only one person at a time. That was how she was and people learned to deal with it. No one had ever left her because of it before so why would Joanne? Joanne was just happy to have someone. Maureen knew she had made her think she was the only one but she would just have to tell her there was a change of plans. She couldn't let one girl make her change her ways.

"Okay, Rick. We can see each other every once in a while but I'm not your girlfriend. It's more of a friends with benefits package. Deal?" She asked, leaning close to him. Her lips were as close to his as they could be without touching and she knew he wouldn't be able to resist.

"Deal," he whispered before letting his lips crash against hers. For him it was the best feeling he had had since his senior year when he last kissed Maureen. He was in love with her but he wasn't going to tell her that because he knew it would ruin everything. Maureen didn't care about love and he knew that. For her it was all about lust.

The next morning Maureen woke up to her phone ringing. She slowly sat up and opened her eyes, seeing Rick laying next to her in her bed. She had let things go a little far between the two of them but she did not regret it. At least not until she saw the number on her phone. It was Joanne. Shit. She probably wanted to get together today and Rick had already said how he wanted to spend the day with her. She decided Joanne would have to come first since she was her girlfriend and Rick was just a 'friend.'

"Hello?" She answered, her voice a little groggy since she had just woken up.

"Hey, sweetie!" Joanne replied, loud and cheerfully.

Hearing the happiness in the girl's voice made her feel guilty all over again. If she told Joanne she was seeing other people as well it would break her heart and Maureen really didn't want to disappoint her. She actually liked Joanne for more than her body and that was rare with Maureen. She had to do everything in her power to hide Rick from her.

"Oh, hey you. What's up?" Maureen asked, looking over at Rick sleeping as she spoke.

"I just wanted to see you later today. I'll drive down there and we can do something together. Does that sound good?"

"Uhm, yeah. That sounds fantastic. I will see you later today, Pookie."

She hung up the phone and sighed, rubbing her head gently with her hand. She was so confused on what to do. The right thing and what she wanted were completely different things. She wanted to be with Rick and Joanne but the right thing to do was just be with Joanne. She would just have to play this out and see what happened.

Rick ended up sleeping for two hours longer than Maureen. While he slept she tidied up her dorm for when Joanne came over. She had seen the future lawyer's dorm and it was perfectly clean. She didn't want Joanne to come over and be disappointed when she saw what a slob she was.

Maureen laid down on the bed when she finished cleaning and gently woke Rick.

"It's time to get up, sleepyhead," she murmured with a faint smile on her face. Even though she knew it was wrong of her to be with him last night the memories kept flooding back to her and they were good ones. She had enjoyed what they shared but it was a physical relationship. Nothing more. That wasn't as bad as having an emotional attachment to both Joanne and Rick, right? It wasn't in her mind anyway.

"Oh, did you wake me up for a morning fix?" He asked her with a smirk before placing a kiss on her lips. He wanted to spend the entire day and night with her. He wanted to continue to make her happy and have her continue to make him happy. He was hoping that the more time she spent with him the more she would realize she wanted to be with only him.

"No, I didn't wake you up for a morning fix," she said with a giggle. "I think it's time for you to go home. Someone else is coming over today."

Rick's heart sank when he heard that. The other person was coming over today and they were going to try to steal Maureen away from him just like he was trying to steal her away from them. He didn't want to leave especially now that he knew someone was coming over to take his place as her lover.

"One more time before I have to leave then? Please?" He practically begged, wanting to leave himself fresh in her mind before the other person came and tried to take her away from him.

Maureen didn't know if that was such a good idea but how could she say no when he was begging like that? Besides, he was really good in bed so it was a win-win situation.

"Alright… One more time but then you have to leave," she told him but she was pretty sure he didn't hear her because his mind was already on sex as he let his hands roam her body.

Just as they were in the middle of a passionate kiss Maureen heard the door open. She quickly tore her lips away from Rick's and looked over to see who it was. It was Joanne. She had come earlier than Maureen expected and early enough to find out that she was seeing someone else. This wasn't good. She had wanted to keep this a secret from Joanne to protect her feelings and that plan was obviously down the drain now. She could see the tears in Joanne's eyes already forming.

Joanne turned to leave after she comprehended what she saw. She didn't need to see anymore or interrupt Maureen's fun. It was clear that the relationship wouldn't have worked out anyway. It meant more to Joanne than it did to Maureen and she didn't want to waste her time on someone who had no intention of ever loving her. She wished she could have found this out without having to get hurt in the process.

Maureen wasn't going to let her get away though. Joanne was special to her whether she showed that or not. She couldn't let it end. She thought that Joanne would be like all the rest when it came to cheating. She wouldn't care as long as Maureen still wanted to see her but after reading the expression on the girl's face she could see that wasn't the case. Joanne wanted, no, needed to be the only one in the relationship. For her that's the only way it could be a relationship and now that Maureen knew that she would try even harder to stay faithful if she was given a second chance with this beautiful woman.

She climbed off of Rick, threw her robe on, and chased Joanne through the hallways of the college.

"Joanne, wait!" She yelled, needing to speak with her for at least a few minutes to explain what happened.

Joanne stopped and whirled around, tears flowing steadily from her eyes by this point. She was really upset and hurt and Maureen hated herself for causing this pain. She hadn't meant for it to happen but now that it had she had to set things straight. She had to try and make her see that she could change and was willing to change for a second chance.

"What the hell do you want, Maureen? Another opportunity to hurt me? We've been together for a day and you managed to break my heart. Do you really expect me to give you anymore time? I never should have gotten involved with you. Part of me told myself that it was a bad idea but I didn't listen to that part of me. I gave you a chance and thought maybe she can make me really happy and for those few hours at my dorm I was really happy. I was glad I gave you that chance. But I was wrong. You're just like every other girl. You cheat and think you can get away with it. I'm done with that. People like you don't get second chances with me."

Maureen was in tears by the end of Joanne's speech and that was not something you saw often. The drama queen never let her guard down in front of people. The only emotion she showed other people was happy. If she was anything less than happy she either stayed home or made herself act like she was happy. After all, acting was her major.

"Joanne, I'm sorry. I know I hurt you but I didn't know this was going to happen with Rick. I met up with him yesterday after I left your place and he persuaded me to start something with him. He wanted to be friends with benefits and I knew it was a bad idea but I did it anyways. I don't know why. I understand why you're mad and why you wouldn't want to see me again but I do want to keep seeing you. You're an amazing girl and if you're willing to give me a second chance I will not cheat on you and I'll try my hardest not to flirt," she told her. "You see, the thing I didn't tell you about me which I probably should have is I'm a flirt. It's just in my nature to be a friendly person and it sometimes gets out of hand like it did yesterday. I like you though. I like you a lot and I would hate to lose you over my stupidity. I really want a second chance," she said, stepping closer to Joanne and placing her hand lightly on her cheek. "I won't let you down again," she whispered.

Joanne sighed, trying not to look into Maureen's eyes as she spoke. Every time she did she got lost in them and remembered why she had liked her so much to begin with. She wanted to be angry with her for cheating but she couldn't stay angry. Maureen's apology seemed to be genuine and usually that wouldn't matter to Joanne because she was one to hold a grudge but for some reason she couldn't even stay mad at this girl for ten minutes. That had to mean something, right?

"Maybe," she said, pausing after that word. "I need to think about it. I want to give you a second chance just like I wanted to give you your first chance and look how that turned out. I got hurt and I don't like the way that feels. Even if I do give you a second chance your trust is going to be very limited. You'll have to earn it back in time."

Maureen nodded, thankful that Joanne was even considering giving her a second chance. It was a weird position for her to be in because usually the situation was reversed. Other people were always the ones begging to be with her but she was willing to beg for Joanne. That's how special she was.

"Okay, I can deal with that. I will be on my best behavior for you, Joanne. And if I make even the littlest mistake you can end things but I really think I can change."

Joanne nodded, still not sure if giving her a second chance would be the wisest decision. "Like I said. I'll think about it and give you a call when I make up my mind."


	6. Chapter 6

A week went by before Joanne felt like she could even speak to Maureen over the phone. Even though Maureen had apologized to her and everything she still felt anger toward her and you couldn't really blame her. Maureen made her feel all special and made her feel like she was the only one in her life and then Joanne walks in on her about to fuck some guy. Not the best way to start off a relationship. She wanted to just not call Maureen and end it there so she would never have to be hurt by her again but she couldn't get her mind off of her no matter how hard she tried. She kept being reminded of the night they met at the party and how nice and gorgeous Maureen had been. She liked her so much and she knew she couldn't just end it even if she had cheated on her. It was like the girl had a spell on her or something.

After that week went by she finally felt like she could calmly speak to Maureen. She was still upset over the whole situation but she had to forgive her. It was the only way they could move on. She figured a week without so much as a phone call was punishment enough for Maureen anyways. 

She picked up the phone and dialed Maureen's number, trying to keep herself calm. She didn't want to fly off the handle as soon as Maureen answered so she kept doing a specific breathing pattern that always kept her calm. After a few seconds she heard Maureen's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?" She answered, her voice full of hope.

You could tell she was anticipating a certain phone call and Joanne smiled to herself a bit. At least she had been waiting for the phone call instead of going out and fucking that guy again.

"Hey, Maureen. It's me, Joanne," she said softly.

"Joanne?! I am so happy you called. I have missed you so much this week. You're all I've been able to think about. I really am sorry for what happened. I mean that."

Write 

Joanne bit her lip softly, not sure what to say. She hated being reminded of what had happened last week. Every time she saw that image in her head she got angry all over again but she wasn't going to lose her temper this time. She had to get past this.

"Sorry, I took a while to call you. I just really needed some time to think about what happened. You know, time to calm down. I was hurt by what you did, Maureen. My head is telling me to stop seeing you to make sure I don't get hurt again. Usually I listen to my head all the time but this time is different. My heart is overpowering my head and I know it will hurt even more to let you go. You have some kind of a spell on me, Maureen Johnson," she said with a gentle laugh. "So whenever you're up for visiting me you can."

Maureen's entire face lit up when she heard Joanne's words. At first she thought it was over between the two of them when she began talking about her head. But then she heard the part about her heart and it meant a lot to her. She felt the same way about Joanne. It was really the first time she had felt like this about anyone. She wasn't used to the whole emotional attachment thing but she was going to make sure to never cheat on Joanne again. She hated the way it felt to be in suspense about whether their relationship would continue or not. The whole time she waited for Joanne's phone call she had a heartache. It was weird for her. She was the one who gave people heartache's, not the other way around, but for some reason this woman was changing all of that.

"Joanne, thank you so much. I know I don't deserve a second chance with you after what I did but I appreciate you giving me that second chance. I haven't been seeing anyone this week and I promise as long as we're together I won't see anyone again. I'm going to come up and see you tomorrow, babe. I can't wait to see you."

Joanne smiled slightly when she heard Maureen's words. She suddenly had a wave of relief wash over her. She felt like things between her and Maureen could actually work out now. She could hear the sincerity in her voice and she knew there would be no more cheating. The two of them would be able to restart their relationship fresh and hopefully be happy together.


End file.
